Sweet Little Liko Story
by 2113JOtigris
Summary: In 138 T.E., everyone on the Rampion crew have started their lives and families. But it seems Kinney has something planned for Iko. (My first story ever, don't judge me.) Enjoy!


138 T.E.

Kinney watched as the four families hung around and played with their kids. Eight year olds Logan, Scarlet and Wolf's oldest son, and Sage, Cress and Thorne's oldest daughter, had Jacin in a dog pile, the ex-Lunar guard pretending to be powerless against the two rascals. Wolf had Evret, Winter and Jacin's son, on his shoulders as he ran around the grass, making the six year old squeal and laugh with delight. Cress was talking with Winter on the picnic blanket with her new, only one year, baby, Sophie. Scarlet sat beside them with her younger, seven year old boy, Michael. Kai and Cinder were chasing around their four year old son, Garan, the boys chubby legs moving pretty fast. Thorne had his and Cress's middle child, three year old Lucy, in his arms as placed smacking kisses on her round cheeks, making her giggle loudly. Iko was lounging in the grass with Kai and Cinder's seven year old daughter, Peony, the girl messing Iko's hair.

Kinney smiled at the site of Iko and the little princess. Iko's hair was in quite a disarray but she didn't seem to mind the girl's activities as she let her continue annihilating her hair. Iko loved being around all the kids, especially Thorne and Cress's girls. If anything, IKo was the first to consider herself the designated nanny for all eight kids. Kinney believed it to be one of her most attractive characteristics.

Since those years of him and Iko tracking down the last of the rouge Lunar special ops soldiers, Kinney and Iko tentatively started to date. However, Kinney was prepared to fall for her as hard and fast as he did. But it was hard not to. Iko was just so full of life and wit. She was sometimes an oddball and a bit goofy, but endearing.

Kinney realized he was truly and painfully in love with her, he panicked. She was an android and he was a human. While everyone continuously forgets that she is not human, Kinney couldn't help but fear that she would not feel the same whirlwind of emotions that he did.

Then one day she approached him and Kinney was struck to see that she looked nervous. Iko was _never_ nervous.

Then she told she loved him.

Before Kinney can answer, she said she understood if he didn't love her back, ' _why would anyone love a machine?_ ' and Kinney felt like such an idiot. How could he possibly think that this woman couldn't know love? Of course she knew what love was. She showed it all the time. She showed it to Cinder and the others. She showed it to that little boy, Sunto, from the Eastern Commonwealth. The one Cinder saved with the first dosage of the antidote Levana gave to Kai years ago.

Iko was a loving and caring person. Before she could finish her speech, Kinney walked up to her and kissed her. It was their first kiss.

Iko had gone still in his arms but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After that, they were very open with their love and affection toward one another.

Then came another thing. It was right after Winter and Jacin's wedding, Logan and Sage were already born. Cinder had invited Iko and Kinney to the Royal Medical Labs and brought them to Dr. Nandez and Dr. Fateen. They were struck as the doctors told them about what the project they had worked on: giving an evolved personality chip like Iko's a true, flesh and blood, human body. A body that will age. A body that will sleep and eat. It would be a cyborg body, with a retina scanner in their head like Cinder but the rest of them would be completely human.

Cinder had wanted Iko's input on the project. Kinney had looked at Iko and was met by an unreadable expression. Her eyes were a swirl of colors. Kinney had for the most part managed to decipher which colors mean what emotions, but nothing like this.

Iko then asked if there were any volunteers yet. They said they had a few, but they wanted to ask Iko first, given that she was one of the most well-known evolved androids out there.

They were in silence for a long time and Kinney finally understood what Iko's turmoil was about. They had talked about it a few times. They knew Iko would not age like everyone else, as Kinney got older, Iko would remain the way she was. He knew it bothered her a bit but he always comforted her, saying he would stay with her for as long as she would have him.

And now there was a chance she could become a true human, she could grow with everyone else. She won't be left behind.

At that moment, she asked if she could undergo the project.

About a month later, her human-cyborg body was ready. They had asked her if she had any preferences to what her body looked like. She simply said she wanted her body to look like what her escort body looked like, only with rich brown hair rather than her blue braids and keep her mood changing eyes. She said it would make her feel closer to everyone, especially Cinder

Kinney and just about everyone was nervous about her doing the surgery. Everyone came to wait for her in the waiting room. Scarlet even brought her a lemon cake for her try afterwards.

Iko hugged every one of them and kissed Kinney before being led away by Fateen.

A few hours later, of Kinney pacing back and forth, Cress and Scarlet soothing their babies, Cinder and Kai stroking her pregnant stomach, and Winter fiddling with her wedding band, Dr. Nandez finally walk out, looking tired but exhilarated.

" _It was a success,_ " was all she said as she opened the door wider and Fateen walked out, helping a young woman.

Everyone had seen Iko's human body before the surgery. It looked like an exact replica of her with only a few flaws here and there and her hair was a rich chocolate brown and was in beautiful waves.

Right then, Iko was still covered in a sheen of the suspension tanks goop and was only wearing a starchy hospital gown, but Kinney thought she never looked more beautiful and happy.

He was the first to reach her and hold her in his arms.

Because her body was technically just born, it would take her a few months of physical therapy before she got the hang of moving her limbs, but Kinney and everyone promised to be by her side at all times.

Cinder gave her her first taste of Scarlet's lemon cake, and Kinney had the feeling if she could cry, she would have tears of happiness. Cinder as well. But everyone else had plenty of waterworks for both of them. Particularly Thorne, but everyone was too emotional to make fun of him.

For months, Kinney and everyone helped Iko with her physical therapy and one night they were getting ready to have dinner. Kinney was on his way to get Iko but before he could leave the room, she wobbly entered the room. With a little help from Torin, she managed to walk all the way to the dining room by herself.

That was all nearly seven years ago now. Kinney had quit his job as a guard after the second Prime Minister was elected. He then moved to Earth so he and Iko could be together and not literally two worlds apart. Cinder and they others continued having their families grow. Iko would never have kids but she would always say simply being human and being around Cinder's kids and the others was more than enough for her. And if she ever did want kids, she could always adopt.

And here they are now.

And Kinney could feel the ring box in his pocket like he filled it with ice rather than black velvet.

Kinney had thought about it for months and gave himself a pat on the back for not giving anything away. For months, he debated on what to say, how he should say it. Should it be alone? They go out for dinner? What about the ring?

Finally he decided.

He leaned his body away from the tree was against and walked towards Iko. Cinder caught his eye and gave a knowing smile. She was the only one he had told about the ring. Cinder and Iko more like sisters if anything else. In fact, Iko insisted that her certificate called her Linh Iko. And Kinney felt it would only be right to ask for Cinder's consent.

He quiet eyed her and gestured to everyone around them.

"Hey guys." The laughing and light rough-housing stopped for a moment. "Kinney's got something to say."

That got Iko's attention.

Iko turned and gently coaxed Peony away, looking at Kinney.

"Iko," he held his hands towards her and she allowed him to pull her up. "You asked me a few weeks ago, where I had gone before dinner." He gave a slightly shaky sigh. But before he could speak, Iko cut him off.

"Hey," she cupped his cheek. "It's okay. Your best thing that has ever happened to me Liam. And I want you to always know that."

Kinney smiled. "I hope you know the same thing. But I am going to be honest with here and now." He pulled out the box and he could hear a few gasps from the group beside them but he only had his eyes on Iko. Her eyes were wide and curious.

"I _wasn't_ doing a favor for Jacin." He took a breath. "I went to go see Cinder, because I had a question."

He went down on one knee and Iko gasped softly along with the others.

"Linh… Iko," he paused, his voice wobbling a little. "Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" he whipped out and threw open that box so fast he was amazed it didn't go flying out of his shaking hands.

Iko gasped. "Oh stars above!" She stuttered and looked at him. "Y-yes! Yes!"

Everyone exploded into cheers and clapping. Kinney stood and slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. Well, it was more like they pressed their grins together and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Everyone joined them in a group hug, the kids hugging their legs.


End file.
